Sugar Alcohol Information
Numbers Represent Grams of Sugar Alcohol (Some items are blank. This is because the sheet given by the Dietitian was also blank on these items) Breakfasts Apple Cinnamon Oatmeal n/a Apple Granola Bar Apple Strudel Bar 5 Apple Strudel Scone 3 Banana Nut Muffin 6 Berries & Multigrain Flakes 0 Blueberry Muffin 7 Blueberry Flavored Pancake Mix 0 Chewy Chocolate Chip Granola Bar 0 Chocolate Chip Scone 3 Cinnamon Bun 2 Cinnamon Bun Bar 5 Cinnamon Swirl Granola Bar Cluster Crunch Cereal 0 Cranberry Granola Bar Cranberry Orange Pastry 5 Crispy Rice Cereal n/a Double Chocolate Muffin 5 Egg Frittata 0 Harvest Nut Bar 2 Lowfat Granola Cereal 0 Maple Brown Sugar Oatmeal 0 NutriCinnamon Squares Cereal 0 NutriFlakes Cereal - 40% Bran Flakes 0 NutriFrosted Crunch Cereal 0 Pancake Mix 0 Peanut Butter Granola Bar Sweetened O's Cereal 0 Whole Grain O's Cereal 0 Lunches Beans & Ham Soup n/a Black Bean Tortilla Soup 0 Black Beans and Rice 0 Cheese Tortellini 0 Cheesy HomeStyle Potatoes 0 Chicken and Pasta in Cacciatore Sauce 0 Chicken Noodle Soup n/a Chicken Salad n/a Chocolate Peanut Butter Bar n/a Chocolate Raspberry Bar 4 Cream of Broccoli Soup n/a Chicken Caesar Salad Topper n/a Creamy Tomato Soup n/a Double Chocolate Caramel Bar 2 Fettucini Alfredo n/a Fudge Graham Bar 5 Hearty Minestrone Soup n/a Mexican-Style Tortilla Soup n/a Noodles with Chicken and Vegetables n/a Pasta Parmesan with Broccoli n/a Pasta with Beef 0 Red Beans and Rice with Sausage n/a Split Pea Soup n/a Three Cheese Chicken with Pasta 0 Trail Mix Bar Tuna Salad n/a Turkey Hot Dog n/a Vegetable Beef Soup 0 Dinners BBQ Sauce over Beef, Beans, and Rice n/a BBQ Sauce w Pork Wrap n/a Beef and Noodles in Teriyaki Sauce 0 Buffalo Chicken Wrap n/a Cajun Style Chicken with Wild Rice 0 Cheese and Spinach Ravioli with Meat Sauce 0 Cheese Ravioli with Basil Tomato Sauce 0 Chicken Pasta Parmesan 0 Chicken Tortilla Soup n/a Chicken with Dumplings 0 Chili with Beans 0 Flame Broiled Beef Patty - Cooked 0 Grilled Chicken Breast with Rib Meat 0 Hearty Beef Stew 0 Homestyle Beef w/ Mashed Potaotes and Gravy 0 HomeStyle Chicken Noodles with Gravy 0 Italian Herb Flatbread Pizza n/a Lasagna with Meat Sauce Textured Vegetable Protein Added 0 Macaroni & Cheese 0 Macaroni & Cheese with Beef 0 Meatloaf and Tomato Sauce with Mashed Potatoes 0 Mushroom Gravy with Rice and Salisbury Steak 0 Mushroom Risotto 0 Orange Chicken Breast w Veg n/a Oriental Steak with Green Peppers and Noodles 0 Pasta Fagioli 0 Pasta Primavera with Tofu 0 Penne Pasta and Chicken in Alfredo Sauce n/a Rotini with Meatballs and Tomato Sauce 0 Sloppy Joe n/a Southwest-Style Chicken Wrap n/a Spaghetti with Meat Sauce 0 Stroganoff Sauce with Beef and Noodles 0 Swedish Meatballs with Pasta in Sauce 0 Sweet and Sour Chicken with Noodles 0 Tender Beef with Vegetables 0 Thick Crust Pizza 0 Turkey Tetrazzini 0 Vegetable Fajita 0 Vegetable Lasagna with Basil Tomato Sauce 0 Vegetarian Chili 0 Wedged Potatoes with Sliced Beef Steak 0 Desserts Almond Biscotti 0 BBQ Soy Chips 0 Blueberry Lemon Dessert Bar 5 Buffalo Wing Pretzel Sticks n/a Carrot Cake 4 Cheese Puffs 0 Chocolate Pound Cake 5 Chocolate Caramel Dessert Bar 0 Chocolate Chip Cookie 0 Chocolate Chocolate Chip Pudding 0 Chocolate Crunch Bar 0 Chocolate Fudge Bar 3 Chocolate Peanut Butter Bar Chocolatey Nougat Bar with Peanuts and Caramel 2 Chocolate Rainbow Delights n/a Coconut Almond Bar Double Chocolate Almond Cookie 1.27 Fudge Brownie 4 Golden Pound Cake 4 Honey Mustard Pretzel Sticks 0 Milk Chocolatey Delight Bar 2 Mint Chocolate Crunch Bar 0 Nacho Crisps 0 NutriChocolates 0 Oatmeal Raisin Cookie 0 Peanut Butter Cookie 0 Peppermint Cookie Patty 3 Pretzels 0 Strawberry Shortcake Bar 0 Thin Mint Crisp Bar n/a Walnut Chocolate Chip Cookies 2 White Cheddar Soy Chips 0 White Chocolate Chunk Cookie Zesty Herb Snack Mix 0